


"Hang In There"

by Traw



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: “Hang in there, Johnny, just a little longer!”A missing scene from the episode "Nuisance"
Kudos: 15





	"Hang In There"

I’m sitting here feeling helpless, so useless and ohh, so, so scared. I can barely feel Johnny’s pulse as it beats against my fingers as I try and press harder, trying desperately to count the racing barely perceptible thump for the third time in just as many minutes since we left the scene. I try and tell myself that I am monitoring his obs, but deep in my heart I know that I just need the contact with him, to reassure myself that he is still alive!

I can’t lose him now. Not now, not ever! Not this way! Not because of some damn drunk driver! He’s my partner … my closest friend! But he’s so much more than that, he’s family!

I swallow hard as I try to blink away the tears that are threatening to fall and quickly glance out the window to see where we are, desperate to feel the ambulance stop and reverse and to look out and see the doors leading into the Rampart E.R appear into view. But I know even at the speed we are going; we are still several streets away.

I reach for his hand beneath the blanket and squeeze it tightly to let him know that he is not alone, that I am here, as I feel the ambulance take a corner a little too fast. The siren is almost deafening, the streets are almost empty. It feels like the night, itself, is holding its breath.

I look the back down and find him staring up at me as I tell him where we are and try to reassure him that medical help is nearby.

His face is so pale, with almost a grey complexion, as he stares up at something that I cannot see. I squeeze his hand a little tighter, my heart shattering into a million little pieces as I watch his eyes drift close and feel his hand go limp in mine.

“Hang in there, Johnny, just a little longer!” I beg him desperately, even though I fear that the choice to fight or quit may no longer be his.


End file.
